Deal with the Devil
by aliasmel1
Summary: Severus Snape ends up in hell and strikes a deal with the devil; roam the earth as an immortal for an eternity and have that privilege revoked when he falls in love. Unfortunately for him a little know-it-all Hermione Granger is thrust into his world and the problem is Lucifer Morningstar really is a devil of his word. Marriage Law.
1. Chapter 1

He blinked once, twice, thrice as his eyes adjusted to the dull red lighting enveloping the walls that felt as if they were going to crush him at any moment. Groggily sitting up on a cold stone floor shadows darting past him dancing in the eerier light that played upon the walls without care. Tenderly reaching white fingers to his neck the sticky, red blood that once dripped from his neck was gone but the spilled blood still marred his white hands, a reminder of what had just happened.

"Where am I?" He asked himself out loud as eyes darted around and worry began to set in. He was just at Hogwarts. He was just attacked by the wretched Snake of Voldemort's. He should have slit that beasts throat when he had the chance, reducing it to little more than snakeskin long forgotten.

"Hell," A deep baritone voice that could have rivalled even his piqued his interest. A well-dressed man stepping from the reddened shadows that danced playfully on the walls and Severus looked up at him from where he was splayed on the hard ground.

The man was tall, impeccably well dressed and very… handsome. A chiselled jawline to rival Lucius Malfoy, slicked over dark brown hair with just the right amount of stubble to adorn his perfect face and eyes that seemed to grab hold of one's attention, eyes that one could easily get lost in. He looked as if he had spent hours preening himself in the mirror.

"Hell?" Severus asked again with trepidation and pulled himself to his feet, black robes becoming tangled around his feet almost causing him to crash back down to the cold floor he had vacated.

"Indeed. It seems your guilty conscience has all but landed you down here in the bowels of hell to be tortured for all eternity," His voice so cool, calm and collected Severus was slightly worried how a person could so easily talk about hell and torture as if they were addressing the weather.

"What do you mean my guilty conscience? And who are you?" Was this a joke that someone had pulled on him?

"Sorry. How rude of me, Lucifer Morningstar, and you must be Severus Snape? Yes, I've heard all about you. Been a bit evil lately and landed yourself down here for a permanent holiday. Not to worry, we will try to make it as entertaining as possible," perfect white teeth flashed from behind lips that curved up into an evil yet ridiculously charming smirk.

"You're the devil?" Severus's mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to form the words in his head, but he came up blank. "Isn't the devil meant to have horns?

"Indeed I am the devil. All of you humans have some skewed, perceived version of how I am supposed to look and you are all so far from the truth it entertains me. And you my friend are here because-" he was cut off.

"Because of the horrible and wretched path I have taken? Because I am a terrible and despicable person with a terribly calibrated moral compass?"

"Well yes, and no. When you come to hell because you know what you did is wrong and it is eating at your soul, just gnawing away and wearing you down. If you didn't think what you had done was wrong, you would have been up there," he pointed upwards, "In heaven with my dear father who cast me down here to watch over hell and control people like you."

"So people can ultimately choose where they go?"

"Yes. But the majority know right from wrong and deep down in their heart of hearts, they know they belong here. And that my dark, wretched little friend is why you are here. Because you know you have partaken in dark and depraved acts."

"You're the devil?" Severus asked again.

"Again, yes." An exasperated sigh and an eye roll followed quickly.

"I like you, Severus Snape. You are straight to the point and you don't take shit from anyone. I'll make a deal with you. I'll send you back up to roam the earth bestowed with immortality until such a day you fall in love, in which case I will come to earth and personally escort you back down here for an eternity of punishment."

"So you're going to bestow me with immortality and send me back to earth… I thought I was supposed to be punished and not rewarded for the wretched things I have done in my life." A confused look etched upon his face.

Lucifer rolled his eyes again. Honestly. "Immortality isn't a reward, Severus. It's a curse. After you have travelled to every length of the world, seen every wonder it has to offer and tasted everything to sate your culinary desires. Once you see friends come and go like waves on the shore, once there is nothing left for you to do then you will see how much of a curse it really it and you will be begging me to drag you back to hell."

"So all I have to do is not fall in love and I get to live forever?" A brow rose quizzically. Surely he had been huffing too much-powdered unicorn horn and was merely passed out on the floor of his lab.

"Basically, yes," Lucifer confirmed. "I'm feeling incredibly generous today and if I am being honest, I can't be bothered with another intake today so letting you roam the earth freely not only suits me but it is a giant middle finger to my dear old dad."

"Well that's easy," He snorted.

"Oh, and before you go." Lucifer flipped a coin towards Severus, it glided through the air with ease, the red light refracting off the surface.

"What's this? This can't be happening," Severus muttered as he caught the small, silver coin that was dwarfed by his large hand.

"A Pentecostal coin. If you ever feel the need to ask a question or just to come see how the weather is down here just flip it once and it will bring you back. You are basically a human being who can perform magic beyond belief and you are having trouble believing that I exist? Good luck, Severus Snape, you're going to need it."

Severus inhaled sharply, eyes fluttering open in time to see the sun just starting to rise over the horizon changing the inky darkness around him to low light his eyes started to adjust to.

A hand flew to his neck, nothing was there. The red blood still tainting his skin but the wound was gone. Slowly he opened his other hand that was clutched tightly shut, a small silver coin struck with a five-pointed star surrounding a rams head caught his eye and he realised…He had just made a deal with the devil.

**A/N: I've had this one sitting here for a while… Seeing as my other story Good Luck, Lolita is nearly finished I thought I would post this up. I wasn't going to post it until the last chapter of the other one but I am so close to finishing it this won't matter**.

**-Aliasmel1**


	2. Chapter 2

He kind of wished he hadn't been sent back to walk the earth as an immortal and he especially didn't want to walk hallowed grounds of Hogwarts. Not because of all the destruction and death that hung thick in the air like a veil of morbidity, no, there were questions he was going to have to answer; her questions. The little know it all Gryffindor whom once she sunk her claws into something, she would be relentless until she got an answer that was logical, and right now he didn't have the energy or the care for her shenanigans.

He knew she would hound him at every chance she had trying to push him for questions on to how he ended up walking through the front doors without as much as a scratch upon his person. Of course, Potter was the one that was there as he took his last breaths as a mortal and left the world behind but with Potter came Granger and he knew she was there. The much too observant little Swot was going to the bane of his existence. He could only hope that she chose to leave Hogwarts and not return and then he would have his peaceful life.

He snorted and rolled his eyes; as if that would happen. No, the girl would be back for another year of offered education without a doubt and he knew she was going to make his life a living hell, ironically the one place he had just been expelled from.

And it was confirmed the moment he had traipsed back into that hall without as much as a limp or a misplaced step, without a much as a scratch upon his neck and his skin only marred by dried blood smattered sporadically across neck and face as if it were someone else's and not his own.

The great hall full to the brim of people with the injured and the dead as the sobs ripped through the otherwise quiet air, as woman, men and children sobbed of lifeless bodies of family and friends. And there she was, the Granger girl looking at him as if Dumbledore himself had clawed his way unmercifully from his own grave and crawled back through the front doors.

Confusion etched in every line in her face as she elbowed Harry hard in the side and inclined her head just so, almost undetectable.

Green eyes looked at him with deep regard from behind glasses as if trying to piece things together and couldn't. This was going to be awkward he had just seen some of the man's most intimate memories and now he had to stand here and look him in the eyes.

The Weasley boy wasn't with them which piqued his interest until he realised the sobbing that had rent the air as he walked in was emitting from Molly Weasley, the matriarch of the Weasley clan and he couldn't help but notice the sea of blinding red hair amassing around a stretcher and his stomach dropped just a touch. He hoped it wasn't one of the twins because he found that duo funny and amusing despite what others may think about them; he would never let anyone know he was fond of them, however.

Minerva bustled around from group to group giving a much-needed pat on the shoulder or a reassuring smile, of course, deep down she was lost and numb inside at the death of all those around her and the destruction of the castle she called her home. Later, when people were feeling up to it she would gently ask them if they could get together and start the repairs although she knew it would take many hours of manpower and much magic to restore the castle to its former glory.

She looked up as she was about to sweep along to the next group and she stood stock-still on the spot, mouth agape she tried to form words but couldn't. All she could do we move agilely towards him with much more speed and finesse that a woman of her vintage should probably display.

"Potter told us you were dead," her deep Scottish brogue all but a harsh, barked whisper as eyes bore into him with accusation pinning him heavily beneath her gaze.

"You don't know the half of it," he whispered back, shakily running a white hand marred with his own dried blood through onyx hair shakily. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You can tell me that story later, Severus. You aren't dead and if you aren't injured I could use your help for a plethora of tasks if you don't mind."

Her tone of voice told him that he didn't actually have a choice in the matter and he would be helping if he wanted to or not because she was a persuasive woman and she rarely took no for an answer.

She turned away from him and took two steps, stopping once she heard him talk once more.

"I'll help if you tell me who the Weasleys lost." He tried to crane his neck to see but the gaggled of Weasleys huddled tight around their fallen.

"Fred Weasley," She managed to sigh out sadly. "Tonks and Lupin are gone too," she managed to choke out, turning away hurriedly as the tears began to prick at her cheeks

"Oh." Was all he managed to mutter out as he felt a slight emptiness within him at the revelation. He wasn't close to the man by any means, but he still couldn't believe he was gone.

"Professor Snape?"

He was pulled from his stupor by the soft female voice gently flowing in his direction like a gentle breeze during summer and he looked for the source. Of course. Her.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He snapped through gritted teeth before relaxing his expression a little and trying again, "Yes, Miss Granger?" He asked levelly and civilly this time. Given all that had happened and all those that lost their lives show some niceties during the otherwise dark times wouldn't go astray.

"You were dead. I saw it with my own eyes how are you here now?" Arms folded tightly across her small chest as she pinned him under her gaze with the same force as Minerva had done not long ago.

"I went to hell and the devil sent me back."

She narrowed her eyes for a minute as if processing what he had just said. "Don't you think you could have come up with a better story than that, Professor?" She pursed her lips, showing her disapproval before turning on her heel and stalking away.

And there it was the start of her proverbial witch hunt and truth-seeking where she would relentlessly hound him until she got an answer that she could logically comprehend.

**A/N: Just a little filler chapter to keep you all sated. I'm not sure how often I will update this story, I will aim for at least once a month, hopefully, more but I do have quite a few stories on the got and I like to spread the love.**

**-Aliasmel1**


	3. Chapter 3

Once upon a time, Severus Snape was certain Hogwarts was in fact hell on earth. He was more than sure being stuck in a classroom day in and day out surrounded by angry, depressed and broody teenagers was obviously his hell-loop and he wondered what he had done in life that was so crude and so vile he was tortured with such a thing. Oh wait, that's right… The whole Death Eater thing. But surely, he had done enough good in his life to cancel out the bad. Obviously not.

Now. Now he realised he was wrong. So very wrong. He tossed up bitterly one morning wondering if he would rather be in the real hell or be here when the students returned in two days to recommence their studies after the war. So far, the deepest depths of hell were looking incredibly beautiful right now. Honestly, what could they torture him with down there that he wasn't already privy to here? Exactly. Nothing.

He already played the death of Lily Potter over and over in his head day in and day out wondering what he could have done differently to change the outcome. So, if they tried that on him in hell, it wouldn't have much effect which was also the reason he assumed this was hell on earth. His brain never stopped thinking and blaming himself for things outside of his control.

He had gone through every scenario in his head, he had gone through every thought process and always came to the same conclusion and that was if she had chosen him, the friend that stood by her side, the friend that loved her with their whole heart, she would still be alive.  
Although then he would second guess that conclusion and wonder if perhaps things would have been different if he hadn't had called her a Mudblood. Would she have ended up with him anyway and not Potter if he had treated her differently? No. He doubted that. Once he was in Slytherin that pretty much started to drive the wedge between their friendship and headed it down the path of no return.

He often wondered if he would ever get over the death of Lily. After all, it was slowly creeping up to two decades since her passing and the wound in his heart was still as fresh and raw as the night it happened. The night he held her lifeless, cooling body in his arms cradling her and willing her back to life. Of course, the love was not reciprocated but he didn't care. He would have loved her unconditionally no matter what.

Leaning over the Daily Prophet as he ate breakfast in his chambers, he inhaled sharply at what he had just read. The toast that was currently occupying his mouth shot to the back of his throat and caused him to choke on it in spectacular style.

Tears pricking his eyes and throat burning after the offending toast had been dislodged, he read the article on the front page to ensure he did in fact read what he thought he had.

_Marriage Law- Effective Immediately._

_After the devastating war and the insurmountable loss of life within our world, we have come to the conclusion after many hours of deliberation and exhausting all other avenues that our already small populace will not survive without the intensive re-population needed to brings numbers back into surplus._

_Therefore, effective immediately a marriage law will come into effect. Details will be sent to those affected by the week's end._

_Anyone aged between seventeen (turning 18 within the next year) and fifty years of age that aren't married will be paired with a partner of similar intellect, interests and personality._

_A child is to be produced within two years of the marriage and up to two children must be produced over the course of the marriage._

_Failure to marry and procreate will see the snapping of your wand, the obliviation of your mind and the abrupt and forced entry into muggle life without recollection of your time within our world._

_There is an information morning at the ministry tomorrow morning at ten a.m to answer any of your concerns._

He slammed the paper down on his table, sending the glass of juice flying. Shit. Fuck. That was it, take him back to hell because he as sure as shit wasn't going to enter into the sanctity of marriage no matter who it was with. He was tired and over life and the last thing he wanted was to let a woman into his life and have to raise two crotch nuggets of his own. This was unjust and not right. No, he wouldn't stand for this and neither would anyone else he was certain.

What if he was paired with the likes of Sinistra, Pansy Parkinson or even worse… Hermione Granger.

He could imagine a life with Hermione Granger now may Merlin have mercy on his soul. The constant nagging and nattering. They would lock horns because she often thought she was smarter than anyone else and had no trouble letting that be known. He couldn't stand people like that and he sure as shit couldn't stand Hermione Granger on a good day let alone having to crawl into bed beside her nightly, lay a kiss on her cheek and fulfil his duties to fuck her until she was carrying his child.

Either way, no matter whom he was wed to and who he had to lay beside in their connubial bed, he could promise them one thing. There would be no love, not even an ounce. He could offer civility and little more than that because there was only ever one true love for him and that ship had long sailed, crashed and burned.

o-o-o-o-o

"They cannot do this!" Hermione slammed the paper down on the table at the burrow early the same morning Severus had read the Daily Prophet. Face distorted in pure disgust as she looked as if she were about to vomit all over the table.

She forced herself to take deep, calming breaths but it did nothing as her anger grew the more she processed what was happening. Why the hell should she have to give up her goals in life to push out a few children to some man who would never love her just to fulfil a make-believe duty to the ministry?

She wouldn't stand for it. Not now. Not ever. She would protest, she would send howlers, she would storm down there and chain herself to the front door of the minister's bloody office if need be. She would hang placards, she would drop flyers from the roof, she would… she would…

"Hermione?" Ron clicked his fingers in front of her pulling her from her internal mood souring rant.

"Hmm. What?" She shook her head as if bringing herself mentally back to the room and the conversation at hand. Mind still turning over at a million miles an hour processing what she had read. Fist curled tightly into balls as the pure rage coursed through her body.

"Maybe we will be put together." He beamed, hopefully, but his face fell the instant he saw Hermione's contort into uncertainty just a fraction.

"I mean…Maybe. Hopefully. I am sure they will." She waved a dismissive hand airily and tried to plant a smile on her face, but it only came as a scowl.

"This is ridiculous. What if I end up with Millicent Bulstrode or worse, Pansy Parkinson!" Harry slammed an open palm on the large wooden table angrily eyeing the Daily Prophet with so much anger in his eyes Hermione was certain it might explode into flames.

"What if I end up with Draco Malfoy, or worse, Severus Snape." She eyed the two boys worriedly as a large lump formed in her throat. Oh, dear sweet Merlin no, that couldn't happen. She would rather sink down into the pits of hell than be held against her will in a relationship with either of those.

"Isn't Snape like a hundred anyway?" Ron asked seriously.

Sweet Ronald. Not the brightest bulb in the pack or the sharpest knife in the drawer but he always meant well.

"Ron. He's not even in his forties yet. He is open and fair game as far as I am aware. There is every chance in the world I could end up with him." She began gnawing on a short fingernail with vigour. Surely, they wouldn't do that. Pair a student with a teacher.

"Imagine having to be sodomised by Snape and carry his child," Ron interjected pretending to gag.

"Well. Firstly Ronald, stop trying to use big words you have no idea of the meaning of. If anyone was sodomised, they wouldn't be carrying a child because that is not how the reproductive system works and secondly, I am not being sodomised by anyone."

Utter confusion etched into every line of Ron's face. "I didn't mean you, Mione. I meant anyone in general and isn't sodomise sex?"

"Sodomise is non-procreative sex, Ronald, generally anal sex, hence why anyone who was on the receiving end of it, wouldn't end up pregnant. Honestly, you can't just go around saying things you don't know the meaning of, you will say the wrong this to the wrong person one day."

The article kept spinning around and around in her head. They would be paired with someone of similar intellect. Intellect was first and foremost on the list of qualities and traits they were matching again so, therefore, Ron wouldn't be her match. She could cross her fingers and hold out hope that Harry was matched with her, but she doubted it. Draco was always just reaching out and grasping at her grades in Hogwarts only falling short by the smallest margins to best her, so he was a real possibility.

She wasn't even going to compare herself to Snape because as far as she was concerned, that pairing would never, ever happen.

And what was it with the ministry pairing couples off based on intellect? Were they trying to create a race of purpose-bred witches and wizards and hiding it under the guise of repopulation? Was this the perfect time for them to try a sneaky little science experiment without suspicion or repercussion?

"Anyway." She pushed an errant curl behind her ear with force and standing up sending her chair flying a few feet across the room, "I am going to the ministry tomorrow to hear what they have to say. I hope they know none of us will stand for this act they are trying to pull, and I hope you two will be coming with me. Now, if you excuse me, I am off to pack for Hogwarts. I still can't believe you two are making me go back alone," she harrumphed. Folding her arms tightly across her chest now even sourer than when she first read the article she stormed off up the stairs.

Imagine if she did get Severus Snape. She screwed her face up as she pushed into the bedroom, she had been residing in. Imagine having to crawl into bed beside him and having to fulfil your marital duties. She shuddered just a touch.

A/N: I know! It's been aggggggessss since I updated this story and I am sorry! Please accept this little filler as a peace offering.

-Aliasmel1


	4. Chapter 4

"This is a total unjust. This shouldn't be legal. This can't be legal!" Hermione choked out exasperated as she walked across the Ministry foyer to the congregating group of people she assumed were here to contest the marriage law, flanked by both Harry and Ron who came along just to keep the peace rather than the fact they would be forced to marry. They figured they would have to marry one day anyway and the ministry has already done the hard yards and cut out the guesswork.

Severus visibly cringed when he heard the voice of Hermione Granger float across the foyer and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. She was here. Of course, she was. He had almost forgotten about her until now if he were being honest. She wasn't exactly front and centre of his mind and he hated the way she was like a dog with a bone and would never give it up when she put her mind to something. He hated how nothing you could ever do would throw her off a trail much akin to a scent hound who would keep on keeping on until it got to the end result.

Hermione Granger was much too smart, much too focused when she set her mind to a task and certainly much too troublesome for her own good. She had no idea how to keep her mouth shut and mind the business that was solely her own. She seemed to thrive from the drama of others and often made it her business by stepping in where she wasn't wanted. She was… difficult, wayward and impossible.

He knew she would be onto him at her earliest convenience about how he clawed his way back from death and she wouldn't drop the subject until she heard what she wanted to hear. She was always like that. She had to have things her way or she couldn't accept it. He had proven that to himself when he told her the whole truth and nothing but the truth of his tale from hell and she didn't accept it assuming there was something different at play.

And there she was, pulling up beside him almost close enough to rub her arm against his own. This whole vast, open area to stand in and she had to stand beside him. Wonderful, he thought sarcastically to himself.

"Oh, Hello Professor, I didn't you there." She smiled awkwardly taking half a step away from him and thankfully out of his personal space.

Yes. I am sure you didn't, he thought bitterly. She probably put herself there deliberately to try to casually drop out a line and try to catch him hook, line and sinker but it wouldn't work; she could try all she bloody well-liked but he wasn't going to engage in an argument or disagreement with her. Not today, anyway.

"Potter." He nodded curtly with a side-glance greeting the boy who barely tolerated at best but had spent many a year trying to save… For Lily, of course, and nothing more. He would never admit he admired the boy for his bravery and often facing anything that came into his life head-on even if he was beyond petrified.

"Professor." Harry nodded back with the same lack of enthusiasm as shown towards him. Things were awkward now after all he had seen, after everything Snape had shown him, and he didn't really know how to act or feel around Snape now. Awkward was the only word that came to mind when he even touched on the subject in his head and it was part of the reason he did not want to go back to Hogwarts. He couldn't imagine sitting across the classroom from him while knowing everything he now knew. He would never be able to stare him straight into the eyes again knowing Snape saw Lily's eyes. That would be uncomfortable.

Severus only gave Ron the slightest nod of his head and if he hadn't been watching he probably would have completely missed the small gesture.

"Can you believe this, Professor? " Hermione turned on her heel to face the man who was doing his best to try to both ignore her and slowly slink further into the crowd undetected so he didn't have to be privy to her existence right now. Hermione Granger honestly wasn't in the top ten list of his favourite people. Well, to be frank, he almost hated everyone, but he had a special place for Hermione on his list of disliked people; spoiler alert, it was number one on the list. He didn't know why he took such a dislike to the girl. She was his 'type' if he did have one that was. The brave little Muggle-born Gryffindor. A fearless lioness, smart beyond measure and a smile that could light up a room but that didn't mean he had to like her because after all, she wasn't Lily. She wasn't half the woman Lily ever was.

He froze on the spot managing about two very slow and very small steps without her noticing and then it all came unstuck. She either didn't notice his attempt to get away or didn't care because she never mentioned anything about his hasty escape.

"I cannot believe it, Miss Granger," he bit out dryly trying the thwart any attempt at a conversation by being as blunt and closed in his reply as he possibly could but of course, it never worked.

"This goes against our basic human rights," she blurted out exasperated at the utter frustration that she felt. She wasn't going to be married off against her will; she wouldn't let it happen. She wasn't going to let the ministry take away her rights in a free country and force her to wed a man she would most likely dislike. How dare they think they could play god and match people based on intellect and ability to try to create a race of genetically perfect witches and wizards. They weren't god and had no business trying to replicate his work.

"I will agree with you there." He nodded gently, black, inky hair falling into his eyes.

"It is unjust! It is-" She was cut off as a dead silence fell over the crowd instantly and she noticed a small podium at the front of the crowd and Kingsley, the current minister, walk out and stand before the crowd a solemn expression plastered on his face.

"I understand the concerns and questions behind the new law we are implementing but please note we have exhausted all other avenues and this is the only solution. Without ministry intervention, if we were to take the current course, our kind will be almost sent to the brink of extinction," he began solemnly only to be met with a barrage of boos and hisses.

"I do understand you will all be upset beyond measure and it is not our intentions to create animosity and anger within our world but you must realize this is that last option we came to. If there were another option please know we would have veered in that direction as it stands this option is the only one that will mend the current problem we are facing."

Hermione wasn't going to stand for this. Not now. Not ever. She shouldered her way roughly through the crowd until she made her way to the front where she would be both seen and heard.

"Excuse me minister, does this not go against every basic human right that many have fought for over many years?" She folded her arms tightly across her chest and pursed her lips. A brow raised in question as she waited for an answer.

"With all due respect Miss Granger, this has nothing to do with basic human rights. This has to do with our kind and the brink of extinction. Without a breeding program we-" She cut him off quite abruptly.

"A breeding program?" She shrieked. "We are not animals in your zoo to do with as you like, Minister. We are not here to be bred selectively for your desired outcome. You say this has nothing to do with basic human rights, but you are wrong because you are in fact taking away every single one of our human rights. Don't we as humans have the right to pick our mate, to choose who we bear a child with and when we do it? You cannot dictate to us and take away our choices in the matter." Her gaze steely and cold, eyes glittering dangerously.

Hermione was ready for this fight. She had spent the past twenty-four hours delicately and precisely constructing an argument against this debacle She, of course, had been on the debating team at primary school and often won; always getting her point across by any means possible and she wasn't going to lose this battle either. She would fight tooth and nail for as long as she had to. She didn't care if it took her until she was forty years old to get this law overturned.

Kingsley looked as if he wanted to murder Hermione right about now for her blatant act of defiance. If she started, there may very well be a revolt against the ministry and there would be little they could do if that happened because strength in numbers was often the way to win any battle. If she unsettled the people; they would revolt.

Unfortunately, when you added someone as opinionated and headstrong as Hermione Granger into a situation where she felt forced, it would never be pretty. Everyone else would just accept the fact after getting a little angry and then move on to their fate; but not her and she could very well be the rouge brick that made the tower fall in spectacular style.

"There is nothing more we can do, Miss Granger. The law has been passed and non-compliance will see your wand snapped and you will be shunned into the outside world never to be welcomed back in. You have two choices and two choices only. Stay and comply or leave," he said simply, shoulders upheaving into a heavy shrug. May Merlin have mercy on the man's soul that Hermione was paired with, he thought to himself. He smiled internally; of course, he knew who she was paired with he was the one who signed off on it. They would compliment each other perfectly. He would bring her back down to earth and hopefully ground her and she would teach him empathy, kindness and above all how to love again. They would challenge one another, of course, he knew that fully, but he also knew that if they two could get through the first few months together without having the Aurors called in for Homicide that they should be able to make it work.

Mouth agape she couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. The gall of the ministry to face them with that ultimatum was absolutely disgusting. To pass a law and then implement it with such ramification was inhumane. She felt sick. She did not want to give up this life she knew, and she didn't want to give up her friends. She loved being here; she loved everything about it. She was damn well not going to be outcast from the Wizarding world.

"I will find a way to fight that, you know?" She snorted derisively, tossing her long, auburn curls over her shoulder defiantly looking down her nose at Kingsley with contempt.

He cracked a small, smug smile. "I wouldn't expect anything less of you, Hermione Granger. Now, because you so generously volunteered yourself, I will let you know your match first. If anyone else wishes to know their match now, please line up to the left of me. If you prefer to keep it private and have the results owled to you, you can go."

Hermione watched as just about every person fell into line to the left of Kingsley, each wanting to know their fate now and not prolong the suffering and unknown any longer. She noticed a flash of white-blonde hair and saw Draco step begrudgingly into line and she smirked a tiny smirk; even he wasn't immune from this stupidity.

Harry and Ron stepped in too and she saw Snape sigh heavily resign to his fate and step in behind them and fold his arms tightly across his body and she wondered if that was a coping mechanism of his; a gesture in the hope he could shut out the world.

"Hermione Granger," Kingsley's voice bellowed out through the hall. The shuffling and whispers stopped instantly, every person wondering who someone so difficult and outspoken would be paired with.

Her heart began to beat hard against her rib cage; palms sweating and itching. Nibbling her bottom lip, she almost fell to her knees when the name of her husband to be had been called out. No. That wasn't right, there had to be a mistake. Her face paled and she was a white a freshly laundered bedsheet.

Every pair of eyes that had been on her quickly turned to Severus Snape. Eyes wide and mouth agape he wasn't sure if he had heard right. He wasn't going to be stuck with that little chit for the rest of her life. He fingered the Pentecostal coin that was hidden deep in his pocket, contemplating a hasty trip back to hell because right now that would be more welcome than having to put up with her.

Severus stepped back out of the line facing Hermione. He noticed she looked like she was about to vomit her breakfast up everywhere but despite that, her eyes swum with anger and he knew she would be seething. She stared him down, their eyes locked. "Fuck," they both breathed soundlessly.

Severus turned on his heel and stalked away, leaving Hermione standing alone in the foyer waiting to hear who her friends were paired with.

**A/N: Someone asked me in Lucifer would be making more appearances as the story progresses and yes, I plan to include him throughout the story.**

** -Aliasmel1**


End file.
